halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Matt-256
I'm not exactly sure where you got your information, but I never said I hate the Halo Fanon rules, I just said they were lax. Yes, they may seem a bit harsher here, but that is only because the explanation of them is increased. Also, there are only a few people left at Halo Fanon worth staying for out of the entire community, and it is just not enough to have me stay. I don't side with them (banned users) just because they were banned, but rather because they had intentions that could have benefited the wiki. I would have tried to help users understand the rules, but when Ajax breaks the same one daily, it is just of no use. HGW was a relic of failure. It was created at the wrong time. There just wasn't a community to support it. Here we have a building community. And you haven't learned, Ajax is trying to get the staff to delete this wiki. But that doesn't matter, nothing is going to happen. Now when I choose a friend it is usually eternal. Not much makes me rid myself of friends that easily. The way you wrote this, it almost seems like someone asked you to write it, but then again, I'm not exactly sure who would. I am well liked over there but I figured everyone excepted my decision. If you haven't found out, I too am banned there. I learned the "new" community is almost truly threatening to new users. I no longer concern myself with Halo Fanon. I don't even visit it anymore. I am building a new fanon life here, where the community does not bicker everyday, even if it is always a different discussion. I doubt you'll join, but I guess that is not a problem. It is strange timing that you come to talk to me after all this time, just after I get banned and create a new wiki.... -- I am no longer the person you remember. I have become.... shadowed. I have changed greatly. I used to do everything for the sake of the Halo Fanon community, but no more. I was well liked no doubt about it, but I've discovered that I was wasting my time. I was getting nowhere with anything. I cannot change what I have done, but I can move on. I know my mistakes will one day catch up to me, but all I can do is wait. Until then I will continue on this path. -- I see no reason why not. -- There's no need to bring their problems here. Don't do it again. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] 'Taters... ''' 20:41, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Go ahead. The wiki is yours if you want it. -- Hello Does this mean your joining the wiki then? -- Looks like your having all of your articles deleted on HF... What is up with that? -- Indeed. Well, if you need anything the Guardians are almost always available. --